Episode 1
Unfortunately the series begins with bad news - KPopp announces a cancellation for IMPREGNATE ALL THE B*TCHES!, since she lost the game file after installing a new expansion pack for The Sims 3. So, instead she creates herself as a Sim and declares her the replacement for Narwhal Rumplestilt. KPopp shows off the Sim Kelly KPopp's traits and outfits. The episode then cuts to the first official house for baby-making. Not moments after KPopp finishes introducing the features of the house, Vallari Chandra makes her first appearance, where she is insulted and asked to leave. Along with Vallari, a young male Sim appears, and KPopp says: "You...I can have babies with," but he he suddenly leaves, as if he heard her mention him. KPopp laughs at his departure stating "as soon as you say you wanna have babies they run." The episode cuts to another house where KPopp explains that her game crashed and she had to build another house for her character. After a brief look at the new house, KPopp sends Kelly to go baby-daddy hunting, where she meets Bertram Bedlington, the first possible baby daddy for Kelly, although she is unsure of his age. KPopp isn't to keen on him and jokes that his dog Buckley Bedlington might be a better idea. After zooming past several female sims, KPopp spots Gavin Pinkerton, dressed in a suit and carrying a music sheet umbrella. She speculates that he might be interested in men but Kelly still goes to introduce herself, while a pregnant Patricia Bedlington hangs around. KPopp is soon distracted by the appearance of Booker Singleton and when Kelly and Booker shake hands hearts appear, showing their compatibility. KPopp also notices Kelly gained a moodlet called "Attractive Company", from talking with Booker. KPopp notices the "red bitch" (Vallari) is at the Park too and states that Kelly may have to fight her and the pregnant Sim later in the challenge. The episode jumps ahead slightly to Kelly and Booker having a water-balloon fight, and KPopp says she knows why he wants a water balloon fight (nudge, nudge, wink, wink). The episode jumps again to Kelly giving Booker some yellow flowers, with him walking away yelling: "WOOHOO!" KPopp decides that instead of leaving her stranded made Kelly should find another victim, introduing herself to the "rugged" Benjamin Schmidt. Then later, the episode cuts where Kelly and Benjamin are having a conversation in the pouring rain, and KPopp confirms that her Sim is not as smart as she is and will probably get sick and start whining. KPopp scrolls around to view her surroundings, and she notices other Sims that are smart enough to have umbrellas. Then, the episode cuts to the house, where KPopp notices a kitten sleeping by her doorstep and she sends Kelly to play with it. KPopp says that Whiteboy7thst has a stray cat, who is possibly Cat7thst. The kitten runs away, leaving a confused and upset KPopp. The episode cuts to daytime, where KPopp invites Booker over, but he declines stating he has work for the next four hours. So, instead KPopp invites Benjamin over. KPopp buys a buffet table from the store so she doesn't have to cook for the men she brings home. Benjamin eventually shows up and Kelly has a pillow fight with him, causing KPopp to question whether this would be a fun first date in real life. Kelly gives Benjamin some purple flowers and asks him to stay over, which he accepts. Kelly has various romantic interaction with Benjamin including first kiss, and eventual WooHoo, where KPopp hears the pregnant jingle and declares him the first baby daddy. Benjamin runs away for no reason, and KPopp imitates what he might be thinking: "I gotta go! Sh*t she might be pregnant! GO! GO! GO!". The next day KPopp finds that the festival lot is near to her house, and sends Kelly over there. KPopp notices a Sim running weirdly around the skating rink (Kenji Midden) and wants to let Kelly skate, but pregnant women cannot do this interaction. As Kelly arrives, KPopp is looking around the lot finding other potential baby daddies such as Felipe Marshall (who has his horse GooGoo with him) and a police officer, Chuck Hobble. A small jumpcut later Gloria Bedlington is hanging around Kelly scribbling down notes and taking pictures. However, the annotation did not show her as a paparazzi, she was clearly just a Kelly KPopp stalker. KPopp assumes Marshall was a celebrity and was only following him. Post-recording KPopp (in an annotation) notices that Marshall pees his pants at the festival. KPopp receives a notification from the game saying that Booker has had his baby, where KPopp gets confused and frustrated about it since he told Kelly he was single. The episode cuts where Kelly is experiencing her first labour, and KPopp immediately sends her to the hospital. KPopp names the child Accident, and chooses him to have the traits "Friendly" and "Loves The Outdoors". The next KPopp receives a notification saying that Benjamins's dog just gave birth, which makes KPopp rant about it since he only cared about hid dog instead of his own son. Accident blows his birthday candles for the very first time, where he ages up into a toddler. KPopp in't too impressed with his appearance, and doesn't seem too attached as she calls him "it" several times. KPopp notices Gussie Bell outside and considers having a child with him, but KPopp changes her mind as he is a scum of the earth paparazzi, taking pictures of Kelly in the bathroom, which mad KPopp mad and "ranty". KPopp made Kelly insult him, while KPopp was insulting him herself. A notification appears saying that Accident KPopp became thin and KPopp realizes she might have to focus more on the kids and asks if she should keep him. Accident KPopp blows out his candles, so KPopp can see his appearance as a child. KPopp was selects his new look, and gives him an alien mask possibly to hide his horrid appearance. KPopp says she wants to keep him but states the viewers can decide if they should keep him or not. Category:Episodes